Red Fraggle in Wonderland
by skullzman987
Summary: Featuring Characters from Fraggle Rock, Pokemon, Dustin Worker, The Muppets, Spongebob Squarepants, Thomas & Friends & fan character Venus Green The Partnership of 7 presents Red Fraggle in Wonderland!
1. Chapter 1: The Strange White Fraggle

Chapter 1: The Strange White Fraggle

The Partnership of 7 Pictures

DeviantART Fan Fiction uploaders

The Partnership of 7 presents

"Red Fraggle in Wonderland"

Featuring Characters from Fraggle Rock,

Pokemon,

Dustin Worker,

The Muppets,

Spongebob Squarepants,

Thomas & Friends,

And starring Venus Green as the Cheshire Cat

Based on the Walt Disney 1951 movie Alice in Wonderland

Written by skullzproductions

[Our story begins in the caves of Fraggle Rock where we see Mokey Fraggle reciting some of her poems]

Mokey: Little radish by a tree,

Growing reddish silently.

Reddish radish, brook that gurgles,

Garden path where life unfurgles.

[Notices a fraggle tail] Red

Red: I'm listening Mokey [while Mokey was continuing her poems Red made a flower crown & put it on Mokey's killer plant Lanford Lanford tossed it off & it fell on Mokey] [laughing]

Mokey: Red would you please just listen to my poems?

Red: sorry but how can I possibly listen to poems from a book that barely has pictures in it

Mokey: Red there are a lot of good poem books in tis world with less pictures

Red: in this world maybe but in my world the books would be nothing but pictures

Mokey: your world? That's nonsense [continues saying her poems]

Red: nonsense? That's it Lanford! If I had a world of my own everything would be nonsense [says confusing words to Lanford about nonsense making Lanford's head spin] you see?

Lanford: [growls] [you see Lanford always snarls & growls as a response]

Red: in my world you wouldn't growl or snarl you'd say "Yes Miss Red"

Lanford: [growls]

Red: you would really you'd be just like fraggle & silly creatures in outer space & the gorgs & others things too in my world

[singing] Cats and rabbits  
Would reside in fancy little houses  
And be dressed in shoes  
And hats and trousers  
In a world of my own  
All the flowers  
Would have very  
Extra special powers  
They would sit  
And talk to me for hours  
When I'm lonely  
In a world of my own  
[Birds chirping]  
There'd be new birds  
Lots of nice and friendly  
How-do'ya do birds  
Everyone would have  
A dozen blue birds  
Within that world of my own  
I could listen to a babbling brook  
And hear a song that I could understand  
I keep wishing it could be that way  
Because my world would be a wonderland

[Then in the pond a reflection white strange fraggle was seen the fraggle was white of course he had a suit on & he looked a lot like Wembley Lanford was surprised]

Lanford: [trying to make Red notice the fraggle] AH! AH! AH!

Red: oh come on Lanford it's just Wembley wearing a suit and… wait Wembley doesn't wear a suit! & he sure isn't white!

Strange Fraggle: [looks at his watch] OH MY DEARY GOODNESS! I'M LATE, LATE, LATE, LATE, LATE!

Red: that's strange what would a fraggle like him be possibly late for? [Calling out to the fraggle] HEY FELLOW FRAGGLE!

Strange Fraggle: I'm late! I'm late! I'm really really late! No time to say hello goodbye! I'm late, late, late, late, late!

Red: it must be something important like a party maybe hey fraggle wait!

Strange Fraggle: no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'M OVERDUE! I'm really in a stew! No time to say goodbye hello! I'm late, late, late, late, late! [Jumps in a cave]

Red: wow what a strange place to have a party you know Lanford we shouldn't be doing this! [Goes in the cave & so did Lanford] after all we haven't been invited & often curiosity leads to… [Falls in a hole] TROUBLE!

[Lanford almost fell in as well he looked down & saw Red fall into the abyss of the hole]

Red: goodbye Lanford! GOODBYE!

[As Red went into the hole deeper luckily for her her sweater was like a parachute & she looked down into the darkness of the hole]

Red: boy after this I should nothing of falling down stairs

[As Red went deeper into the hole Red saw that the place looked almost like an underground house it was abnormal]

Red: what if I were to fall right into the center of the earth? & come up to the other side where fraggles & silly creatures walk upside down? That's just silly no one would… [Stops falling] wha? [Sees the fraggle & continues after it] hey fellow fraggle! Wait! Please! [Red then saw a door close & she opens it & saw another door so she opened up 4 more doors & went inside another room] this is very curious [then she heard a door close she opened the curtains & saw a small pink door she turned the knob then…]

Mr. Messy: OOOWWWWW!

Red: oh! I'm sorry

Mr. Messy: it's ok you did give me quite a turn

Red: you see I was…

Mr. Messy: that's a good one doorknob, turn? After all one good turn deserves another what can I do for you?

Red: well I'm looking for a white fraggle

Mr. Messy: ok

Red: [looks through the keyhole] there he is! I must get through!

Mr. Messy: sorry you're too big it's impassible

Red: don't you mean impossible?

Mr. Messy: no impassible nothing's impossible why don't you try the bottle on the table?

Red: table?

[Then a table magically appeared]

Red: oh!

Mr. Messy: just read the directions

Red: [reads tag] Drink Me hmm better look first if one drinks much from a bottle saying poison it's almost certain to disagree with one sooner or later

Mr. Messy: excuse me?

Red: I was just giving myself good advice but [drinks the bottle] hmm kinda tastes like a Doozer construction [shrinks] Mush Melon, [shrinks] Radishes, [shrnks one more time] Apples OH MY! What did I do?

Mr. Messy: you almost went out like a candle!

Red: but look! I'm just the right size!

Mr. Messy: wait! No use I forgot to tell ya I'M LOCKED! [chuckling]

Red: oh no!

Mr. Messy: of course you've got the key so…

Red: what key?

Mr. Messy: don't tell me you left it up there!

[Then the key appeared on the table]

Red: why me? [Tries to go up the table leg but falls off] now what'll I do?

Mr. Messy: try the box naturally

[Then a box appeared in front of Red]

Red: [opens box] Eat Me ok but who knows what this'll do

[Then she grew really big like a fraggle giantess!]

Mr. Messy: [muffled speech]

Red: [moves foot] what did you say?

Mr. Messy: I said a little of that went a long way! [Laughs]

Red: well I don't think it's so funny! [Crying] now I'll never get home!

Mr. Messy: [almost getting wet] come on crying won't help

Red: I know but I just can't stop! [Crying]

[Then her tears were filling the room with water & Mr. Messy really hated water]

Mr. Messy: LOOK! THE BOTTLE! THE BOTTLE!

[Red grabbed the bottle & drank & shrunk again & fell into the bottle as it floated into the sea of tear water]

Red: oh boy I wish I haven't cried so much

[Mr. Messy then opened his mouth the let the water out & Red's bottle went through the other side of the door]

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2: The Tale of the Shellder

Chapter 2: Seaworthiness, A Sponge & a Star & The Tale of the Shellder

[As Red was drifting in her bottle she saw a pirate riding on a small boat with his marionette parrot Potty]

Patchy: AHOY! Another nautical expression! Land ho!

Potty: where away Captain Patchy?

Red: Patchy?

Patchy: points to starboard pull away me heartys! We'll have in port at no time at all! [Continues singing]

Red: hey! Mr. Patchy! Help me! [Then she saw some water pokemon swimming the same way as Patchy] uh excuse me would you mind helping me please? YOO-HOO! Help me! PLEASE! [Gets hit by a wave] HELP ME! [Red got her head out of the battle & then she saw something on a small island]

Patchy & Water Pokemon: Forward, backward, inward, outward  
Come and join the chase  
Nothing could be drier  
Than a jolly caucus race  
Backward, forward, outward, inward  
Bottom to the top  
Never a beginning,  
There can never be a stop  
To skipping, hopping, tripping fancy free and gay  
Started it tomorrow  
But will finish yesterday  
'Round and 'round and 'round we go  
Until forevermore  
For once we were behind  
But now we find we are be-  
Forward, backward, inward, outward  
Come and join the chase  
Nothing could be drier  
Than a jolly caucus race!

Patchy: hey little one! You'll never get dry that way!

Red: get dry?

Patchy: you have to run with the others that's the first rule of the caucus race you know

Red: but how can I—[gets hit by another wave]

Patchy: that's better we'll have you dry in no time lass

Red: no one will ever get dry this way!

Patchy: nonsense I'm as dry as a bone already!

Red: well yeah but—[gets hit by another wave]

Patchy: ok fellas get set now look lively!

[Then Red saw the white fraggle washed up]

Red: it's the white fraggle! Hey fraggle!

Strange Fraggle: OH MY GOD! I'M LATE LATE!

Red: don't go away! I'll be right back!

Strange Fraggle: LATE LATE LATE! [Runs in the forest]

[Red followed him in the forest & lost him again]

Red: hey fellow fraggle! Hmm I'm sure he came this way do you suppose he's hiding?

[Then two figures came out of the bushes & followed Red around without her knowing one figure was a yellow square sponge wearing square pants & the other was a pink starfish wearing green pants with purple flowers on them]

Red: hmm I wonder [goes through the log while the sponge & starfish followed above] no I think he—[sees the sponge & starfish] OH! What strange looking creatures [reads one tag] Spongebob Squarepants & Patrick Star [pushes Patrick's belly & he honked]

Patrick: HONK! If you think we're statues you ought to pay miss

Spongebob: HONK! If you think we're alive the least you could do is speak to us

Both: HONK HONK! [Both honk a lot] that's logic!

Red: well it's been nice meeting you bye [was about to leave when]

[Spongebob & Patrick block the way]

Spongebob: you're beginning backwards

Patrick: yes the first thing you're suppose to do is

Both: how do ya do? We'll shake hands

Shake hands

Shake hands

How do ya do? We'll shake hands

State your name & business!

That's manners!

Red: really? Well my name is Red Fraggle & I'm following a white fraggle [was about to leave when Spongebob & Patrick blocked the way again]

Patrick: you can't go yet!

Spongebob: the visit's just started!

Red: I'm sorry but…

Both: would you like to play hide & seek? [HONK!] Or button, button who's got the button?

Red: no thank you

Both: if you stay long enough we might have a battle [both honk]

Red: that's kind of you but I must be going

Both: why?

Red: because I'm following a white fraggle

Both: why's that?

Red: well I'm curious to know where he's going

Spongebob: oh she's curious

Patrick: yeah the Shellder were curious too were they?

Spongebob: yeah you remember what happened to them?

Both: [crying] poor things!

Red: why what happened to the Shellder?

Both: oh you wouldn't be interested

Red: but I am!

Both: oh no you're in much too much of a hurry

Red: well I guess I could stay for a little while

Both: YOU COULD? WELL! [Both get into position]

Spongebob: "Pa Gorg & Junior Gorg"

Patrick: or "The Story of the Curious Shellder"

[Both honked as their story song began]

Patrick: The sun was shining on the sea  
Shining with all his might

Spongebob: He did his very best to make  
The billows smooth and bright

Patrick: And this was odd because it was

Both: The middle of the night

[Then on the half daytime half nighttime beach we see 2 mountainous creatures known as gorgs one was brown & he had a darkish white shirt & he wore brown boots & the other was shorter than the other he was purple & wore a royal crown & robe they are Pa Gorg & Junior Gorg]

Patrick: Pa Gorg & his son Junior Gorg

Were walking close at hand  
The beach was wide  
From side to side  
But much too full of sand

Junior Gorg: hey Pa

Spongebob: said Junior

Junior Gorg: My bwain begins to pewk  
We'll sweep this cleaw in half a yeaw  
If you don't mind the wowk

Pa Gorg: WORK? [Grumbles]

The time has come

Patrick: Pa Gorg said

Pa Gorg: To talk of other things  
Of shoes and ships and sealing wax  
Of cabbages and kings  
And why the sea is boiling hot  
And whether pigs have wings  
Calloo-Callay  
No work today!  
We're cabbages and kings

[Then Pa threw Junior into the sea & in the sea Junior saw a load of the Pokemon Shellder some purple & some orange & there was one Cloyster too]

Junior Gorg: HEY PA! I FOUND SOME YUMMY SHELLDEW!

Pa Gorg: HOORAY! [Then he saw Junior was about to use his thumping club] JUNIOR! I'll do the talking if you please [so the big purple good went into the water then knocked on the shells of the shellder]

Oh, uh, Young Shellder, come and walk with us  
The day is warm and bright  
A pleasant walk  
A pleasant talk  
Would be a sheer delight

Junior Gorg: [sticks head in the water] Yes, and should we get hungwy on the way  
We'll stop and, uh, have a bite?

Pa Gorg: JUNIOR! [Bonks him on the head]

Spongebob: But Mother Cloyster winked her eye  
And shook her hairy head  
She knew too well  
This was no time to leave her Oyster bed

Cloyster: The sea is nice,  
Take my advice  
And stay right here,

Patrick: Mum said

Pa Gorg: Yes, yes, of course, of course, but, uh, ha, ha [Kicks the Cloyster away]  
The time has come, my little friends  
To talk of other things  
Of shoes and ships and sealing wax  
Of cabbages and kings  
And why the sea is boiling hot  
And whether pigs have wings, ha ha  
Callo-Callay  
Come, run away  
With cabbages and kings!

[So then Pa Gorg lead the Shellder out of the sea & Junior Gorg built a restaurant & Pa, Junior & the Shellder went in]

Pa Gorg: Well, now, uh, let me see

Junior Gorg: [sits on table with fork & knife ready to eat the Shellder]

Pa Gorg: Ah, a loaf of bread is  
What we chiefly need!

Junior Gorg: suwe thing Pa! [Runs in the kitchen]

[But just as Pa was about to eat 2 of the Shellder]

Junior Gorg: how 'bout some peppew and salt and vinegaw, huh?

Pa Gorg: Well, yes, yes, splendid idea, ha ha!  
Very good, indeed

Junior Gorg: ok! [Goes back in the kitchen]

Pa Gorg: Now, if your ready, young Shellder, dears. [Evil chuckling]  
We can begin the feed.

Shellder: FEED?

Pa Gorg: Oh, yes, [grabs all the Shellder] the time has come, my little friends  
To talk of food and things

[In the kitchen]

Junior Gorg: Of peppewcowns and mustawd seeds  
And other seasonings!  
We'll mix 'em all together  
In a sauce that's fit fow kings  
Calloo-Callay  
We'll eat today  
Like cabbages and kings!

[Brings the bread & seasonings in]

Pa Gorg: I, uh, weep for you. I [hiccups], oh excuse me  
I deeply sympathise  
For I've enjoyed your company, oh much more  
Than you realize

Junior Gorg: Little Shelldew? Little Shelldew?

Spongebob: But answer, there came none  
And this was scarcely odd because

Spongebob & Patrick: They've been eaten  
Every one!

[Junior then found lifeless empty purple & orange shells of the Shellder of which Pa ate all of]

Pa Gorg: [nervously] uh uh uh uh

Junior Gorg: [grabs thumping club] you ate all the Shelldew & never gave me some!

Pa Gorg: THE TIME HAS COME! [Runs out the door with Junior chasing him behind]

Spongebob & Patrick: with cabbages… &… KINGS! The end!

Red: that was a very sad story

Both: yeah but there's a moral to it too

Red: yes a good moral if you're a Shellder well it's been nice but…

Both: let's give you another song!

Red: but…

Spongebob: this is the fun song! Listen well!

F is for Friends who do stuff together.  
U is for You and me.  
N is for Anywhere and anytime at all!

Patrick: Down here in the deep blue sea!

[Red then sneaked away as Spongebob & Patrick were still singing & Red continued on her quest to find the strange white fraggle]

To Be Continued…


End file.
